Nether Forest
The Nether Forest (ネザーフォレスト,Nezāforesuto) is an ancient and eldrich location that was created in the last war of the Gods by the gods of darkness. It is home to all beings of darkness and is now ruled by the archdemon Lilibelth . Appearance and Characteristics On the outside, the forest looks like withered trees that a black mist surrounds them. Inside on the other hand, it's entirely different: a forest with rivers of blood and endless skulls lie everywhere the eye can see .The trees are eldritch, with many ghoulish eyes and mouths while there is a neverending night sky with a deep pink moon that every six months becomes crimson red, with the phenomenon's duration being a whole week. At day, the forest keeps the look it has on outside, being able to be crossed freely but at night, the forest's aforementioned form awakens and anyone can easily be lost to it due to it being a different dimension, one infinite in size. The very environment is dangerous for normal humans, with them being robbed off their vitality gradually unless they have magic or objects of holy nature Despite popular beliefs, the forest has various "entrances" scattered in the continent. History When the second war of the Gods occured, the deities of darkness that sided with the three elemental gods that caused it decided that a base must be created to freely plan their moves and to that end, they created the Nether Forest where they would rest and discuss their plans. The immense dark power of the forest attracted every evil and dark being and the gods promised the land for them to forever inhabit if they would help them in the war, which they did and even though said gods surrendered, they kept their end of the bargain. The forest was under the rule of the archdemon Balor for three years until the archdemon Lilibelth took the throne by force and made the forest a symbol of terror upon the land. However, she eventually was sealed by Ashman Soulborn and a power vacuum was left that many demons try desperately even to this day to fill. The Astraea Order along with the Fwteinus Church , in a time when they were at their most powerful and taking advantage of the situation, did a combined crusade in order to purge the forest and its inhabitants once and for all. To their horror and despair, the soldiers that were dispatched got completely destroyed while others got lost inside and only one soldier came back in order to report what happened and ever since, the forest was left alone by outside forces. It is prophesized that once the true ruler of the forest awakens, the forest will once again become a symbol of fear to the continent. Inhabitants As it was said, the Nether Forest is a haven for all beings of darkness. Ghosts, Wraiths, Demons , Vampyres , Undead, Liches, all reside in it and violence between them is a natural phenomenon. Due to a failed crusade against it, many dark mages made theirselves at home and many still live there and continue the practice of their foul magic, with one the most known being Baba Yaga Voodoo who is a mage many people visit in order to curse someone. Category:DeathGr Category:Location Category:Locations